


A wilting rose

by Azucena_Insanity_Daee



Series: Total eclipse of the heart [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azucena_Insanity_Daee/pseuds/Azucena_Insanity_Daee
Summary: The pain and rejection was too much. She made the mistake of piking a permanent solition to temporary problems.





	A wilting rose

Amy Rose sat by her window, staring silently at the moon. As the wind played with her quills she let tears roll down her cheeks. Oh, how painful it was for the pink beauty to remember her pain. The name-calling, then putting her down, the rejection. Sixteen years of that, yet, the pain never ended. The loneliness ate her alive, knowing well that her beloved blue hedgehog would not be on time to save her from these thoughts. A sorrowful song composed by trees hitting her window, birds saying goodnight and the wings harmonizing it all. It made Amy smile, soon she wouldn't be a burden, she would be the air that brushed against Sonic's quills. The birds that Cream loved to play with, the moon Tails would gaze upon when he missed his dear cosmo. Caos from the other world...at last, she could be close to them without being brushed off. These thoughts plague her head, vainly believing that this would solve her problems.  
  
Amy thought nobody ever listened or paid attention to her when she spoke about the struggle she lived. Once she told Tails:   _"Now and then I get a little bit lonely and he's never coming around"_  
  
He would just pat hr shoulder sharing her grief but for an entirely different situation. How would he understand? Cosmo never did to him what Sonic did to her. He didn't have sally calling him childish or anyone calling him an annoyance. Exhausted, that's how Amy felt. Her body shaking without mercy as she wrote down a message on her paper, knowing maybe it would take a while before her body was found. Typical. The pink hedgehog didn't want to even imagine the terrified look Cream would have on her face if she discovered Amy dead.  
  
Breathing in and breathing out she stared at the plush Sonic she had in her hands and smiled sadly, hugging him and whispering words. "Sonic I need you now tonight, I need you more than ever. And if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever"  
  
Determination in her green tearful eyes, as with her free hand she grabbed a dagger. Her wrist shook, even if the pink hedgehog's mind was ready, her body wasn't, begging her to let it breathe another day. But, she ignored it.   
  
"Forever's gonna start tonight" she murmured into the darkroom.  
  
Her heart raced, recalling when she first met Sonic. A sunny day, where she was being kidnapped for some strange reason by Robotnick. Maybe he was planning to experiment on her or something, yet, he never revealed his true intentions.  Soon a blue blur, coming towards them lightning fast appeared. And just as fast she found herself in the arms of a young blue hedgehog, perhaps a few years older. They both did not say a word, only their eyes communicating for them. Amy had been thankful, and him, worried if she was ok. Now, he wasn't like that, at least, not as sweet as before. Perhaps he found her annoying or Sally had clouded his judgment. Amy looked outside once again, staring blankly at the raindrops falling on her window, the lightning flashing. Waiting, she did that for a while, gaining all the courage she could muster, and suddenly, with a boom of thunder, her blade was plunged deep in her heart. The pink hedgehog's lifeless body against the windowsill. Her dagger and plush sonic tightly held in her cold, dead, hands.  
  
Sonic was on his way towards Amy's house, careful to not slip in the rain. He was worried, after all, she hadn't stalked him in a while, and though, he did like the peace ad quiet, he couldn't help but be concerned for the cute hedgehog. No, he didn't hate her or find her useless, regardless of what Sally said. The blue speedster liked Amy a lot, he just had no idea how to show it and he was scared for her. After all, most of the girls he or his team of males had openly liked ended up dead. He didn't want that for his dear Amy. Sonic only wanted her to live her life to the fullest and not die because of this stupid curse. He arrived, the door surprisingly was unlocked.   
  
Alarm bells rang in his mind as a copper stench filled the house. Without thinking twice, he ran towards his beloved's room. He was afraid to see whatever was behind the door. Yet, he still turned the knob, just in time for lightning to illuminate the corpse. He was in shock not even noticing when his feet had taken him towards the body. Tearstained cheeks made Sonic feel guilty. Screaming in anguish as he tried in vain to wake her up. SHaking the rested the body on the floor, noticing a pink paper slip laying there.   
  
Using his finger to wipe away the tears, he tried his best to read it even with blurry eyes.  
  
 _Dear:_  
  
 _Once upon a time, I was falling in love, now I'm only falling apart. There's nothing I can do about it. Now and then  I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry. But what's the use? I've grown tired of listening to the sound of my tears. I sometimes turn around towards you and I get a little bit terrified of the look in your eyes. Filled with hate, or annoyance._  
  
 _But I need you now tonight, I need you more than ever, and if you only held me tight, I'd be holding on forever. We'll only be making it right because we'll never be wrong together._  
  
 _We can take the chains to the end of the line. But my love is like a shadow on me all of the time. I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark, no hope or light is giving off sparks._  
  
 _I need you tonight._  
  
 _Forever's gonna start tonight._  
  
 _I'm sorry._  
  
 _Amy Rose_.  
  
Sonic left the letter to fall on to the floor as he cradled her lifeless body. He kissed her lips, wishing he hadn't come so late for his beloved. Oh, how he regretted pushing her away. "Turn around bright eyes..." he whispered in vain.  
Sonic had never gotten the chance to tell her what he felt in life. "Amy...I love you"


End file.
